<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Doubt I Love You by HappyJuicyfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369525">Never Doubt I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit'>HappyJuicyfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sullied Flesh [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Complete, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancer Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Pack Fluff (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stilinski Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, they deserve their happy ending. </p><p>--</p><p>A series of one shots that take place at the end of the Sullied Flesh series:</p><p>1) Stiles and Derek's wedding. </p><p>2) Stiles, John and Derek talk to Claudia.</p><p>3) A look into Stiles and Derek's sex life. </p><p>4) Stiles and Riku take Derek and Cora to see their family in the afterlife. </p><p>5) A full moon campfire with the whole pack. The fluffy ending they deserve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sullied Flesh [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Simple, Sweet, and To The Point. Just Like Derek.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One last Hamlet quote for you all :) </p><p>I'm not sure how many one shots I'm going to do, but they will all be posted here. They will all be pretty short, since the main story is done. This is just small epilogues now :) They will be 99% fluff, though I'm sure I will throw some feelings in there. I can't seem to help myself. </p><p>Tags will be added with each new chapter. </p><p>Of course I'm starting with Stiles and Derek's wedding, because how could I not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles grinned up at the man he loved most in the entire world, and wanted to jump with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rings?” The judge asked. Cora stepped forward to slip one to Derek, and Stiles dad stepped forward to hand Stiles his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it. They had finished all the legal blah and the paperwork. They’d done the ‘I do’s’. They’d done it all, after they slipped these rings on their fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thiswasitthiswasithiswasit- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek smirked at him as he slipped Stiles ring onto his finger. Stiles hands were shaking so bad, Derek had to slip his own ring on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I now pronounce you-” Stiles launched himself forward, and Derek, as always, wrapped his arms around him instantly. He heard his dad and the judge sigh behind him. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them was fond. “You may kiss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A roar erupted from the audience. Their pack was the largest group here, and they were probably causing a bit of a scene right about now. Stiles could hear a lot of clapping, and could see flashes from under his closed eyes as they took picture after picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles didn’t care. He just cared about Derek’s lips against his. His husband, at last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, get out of my courthouse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, saw that coming,” his dad said, clapping a hand on Stiles shoulder. “Come on you two love birds, time to head home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles couldn’t stop grinning. And, to everyone’s surprise, neither could Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Stiles said, petting one of Derek’s cheeks, “you’re so cute when you’re happy. Like a little bunny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes, but the grin didn’t come off his face. Instead he leaned forward to kiss Stiles again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something else neither of them could stop doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pack was gathered in the barn, which was once again decorated with the twinkly lights from Lisa and Isaac’s wedding. Unlike their wedding though, it was the middle of January, and it was far too cold to leave the barn doors open and have the guests mingle around in the yard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, since Stiles and Derek had opted for a small wedding, it was just the pack, plus his dad, Melissa and Scott. They had set out a long table in the barn, decorated with candles and tree branches, and they had a legitimate </span>
  <em>
    <span>feast</span>
  </em>
  <span> made for them by Marco and Lisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was delicious. It was amazing. It was everything Stiles had wanted and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Derek had asked him, about a thousand times, “you don’t want to invite Lydia or Kira or… anyone? No first dance or… Shit, I don’t know, whatever else they do at weddings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is exactly what I want,” Stiles had replied, every time, “simple, sweet, and to the point. Just like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the cake passed around, Stiles watched everyone laugh. Watched Derek, relaxed and happy beside him, shaking his head fondly at something Cora said. He was glad they’d done it small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all know the first thing Stiles would do with this power. </p><p>Some Stilinski family feels ahead &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku was living in an apartment in town for the foreseeable future. He came by almost every day, either to train Stiles, or talk with Lucinda. They had been working together for months now, and Stiles had to say, he was getting pretty good at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku didn’t agree. Or… maybe he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was kind of hard to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been meditating with Charles every night, like I asked?” Riku asked. They were sitting across from each other in Lucinda’s workshop, working on Stiles's latest homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Stiles said, “we meditate for 20 minutes, and then do a walk around limbo for 10. Derek’s there to make sure it isn’t ever longer than that, but I think I’m doing good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, tether yourself to your familiar now. Meet me in the void.” And then Riku closed his eyes, and he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles frowned, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable. Lucinda was much easier to train with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she talked more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, Chuck,” Stiles sighed. Charlie hopped into his lap, and Stiles closed his eyes. He felt the tug to Charlie, like he always did when he reached for it. He was also starting to feel all the other, smaller, tugs of the pack. But Charlie was his anchor, and he would always be the strongest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always get him out of the void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles took a deep breath, and let himself drop. He felt himself shift and fall, slip down the chair, through the floor, and into the darkness below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, everything was white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I hate doing that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Stiles jumped, twisting around to see Riku right behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I told you to meet me here, I thought you would know I was beside you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” Stiles cleared his throat, “all good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate coming to the void?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles tried to shrug it off, but Riku kept staring at him. He was like a weird version of Derek, where he didn’t talk much, but he also talked in the most annoying way when he did talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek, at least, was hot and awesome when he talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well first of all, I hate calling it void because of everything that happened with… the demon possession thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s face shifted, it took Stiles a second to realize it was in sympathy. “My apologies, I didn’t think… you call it limbo, correct? I will start calling it that too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles blinked, surprised, “oh, thanks, you don’t have to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku waved a hand, “it’s done. Why else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know, I just don’t like the feeling, I guess. It feels like I’m being pulled down, and I don’t… I don’t like the uncertainty that I might never come back, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re practicing together so often,” Riku nodded, “the more you do it, the less you’ll feel that unpleasant pull.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Stiles smiled, “that’s a relief. I thought maybe I was just, like, bad at this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku frowned again, “bad? Stiles, you are doing remarkably well. We’ve been training together for less than a year, and you are already able to enter and exit limbo by yourself with ease. That’s very impressive for a young necromancer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles felt his smile widden, Charlie’s tail hit his ankles as the dog picked up on his good mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku nodded, “of course. In fact, I was thinking that next week we could move on. Start having you conjure the dead. If you’re feeling ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles eyes widened, “I’m ready. I’m feeling ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku, for the first time, smiled at him, “would you like to start now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles laughed, “let’s do this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a long time, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Like it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he felt ready to do it by himself, but it was worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles sat in his childhood living room, Charlie in his lap, and his dad and Derek on either side of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few perks to being a necromancer after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles let out a breath. He closed his eyes and slipped into limbo, and once he was there, he held out his hand to the person waiting for him. “They’re ready to see you no, m’lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stepped back, feeling the tug to Charlie, and Derek, and his dad and following it. He held on to the warmth in his hand, and pulled her through with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad gasped, and when Stiles opened his eyes again, both of his parents were in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claudia,” his dad whispered. He raised a hand, but it fell through her cheek. Neither of them seemed to notice. “Oh sweetheart, I love you so much. I’ve missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, my love,” his mom whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked away to give them a moment. He reached over to grab Derek’s hand. Derek squeezed his hand tight back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes though, Stiles could feel himself getting tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh, hate to interrupt,” Stiles said, smiling when both his parents turned to look at him, a smile on both of their faces. “But Mom, there’s someone I want you to meet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” His mom twirled, “this must be the husband!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek smiled, “it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Stilinski.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, it’s Claudia. And he better not be making you call him Mr. Stilinski,” Claudia stuck a thumb behind her, “his name is John.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek and Stiles laughed at that. His dad only looked slightly offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, most of the time I still call him Sheriff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s very polite of you. I always knew my boy would pick a good one,” his mom sent him a wink, and Stiles beamed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always knew his mom would like Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes went by quickly. Too quickly. Stiles could feel his mom slipping through his fingers, and he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that she knew it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Stiles.” His mom gave him a sad smile. “You’re getting stronger every day. I will see you again, and soon. I’m sure of it. But don’t tire yourself out now for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hold out a little longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek growled beside him, and he knew the wolf heard the lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, kiddo, you’re getting a little pale. This was more than I could… than I ever thought I would get. I can’t thank you enough, Stiles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles didn’t want to be thanked. He wanted to be able to keep his mother here, with them, for longer than 10 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was already starting to fade away, and Stiles knew if he held on tighter, he was going to slip into limbo with her… not for long, but still, it wasn’t ever a good thing to go there accidentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go, sweetie.” Claudia whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, mom,” Stiles whispered back, before letting her go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek caught him as he swayed to the side. He carried him to the couch, where he was wedged between Derek and his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” His dad asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just a bit dizzy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m going to go grab you a soda, get your sugar back up,” his dad squeezed the back of his neck. He didn’t stand up just yet. “I, uh… thank you, kiddo. Thank you for letting me see her again. For giving us one more night together as a family.” Then his dad was up and out of the room, before Stiles could reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek pulled him into his side, and Stiles nuzzled him, content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always knew my mom would like you,” Stiles said against Derek’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek hummed above him, running his hand over Stiles back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was asleep before his dad came back with the drink. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thick and Thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning of this chapter is just sex, the second half is fluff and angst. You know, my usual for these two haha. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Mentions/references the time Stiles spent as a prostitute. There is no panic attack, but Stiles does have a panicked moment about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek moaned, “Jesus, don’t stop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Stiles kiss down his back, “never, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek closed his eyes and fell into the sensation. He didn’t usually bottom. Stiles felt less pressure during sex when he wasn’t the top, and Derek had absolutely no problem with that. He loved being the one who fucked his husband into the sheets. He loved being the one who got to watch as Stiles rode his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But every now and then, when they switched, holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles was good at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, Der?” Stiles asked, his hand slipping from Derek’s hip, teasing, but not yet touching his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not, oh fuck- not- not yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Derek couldn’t see, but he knew Stiles was smirking. “I love it when you’re like this. When you can’t even talk because I’m fucking you so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Stiles moved his hands back to Derek’s hips, and he picked up his pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek kind of lost track of everything after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. Yes, fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles barely touched his dick before Derek was coming, spurting across their sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, you’re so hot,” Stiles hands were on his hips again, pounding into him one, two, three more times, before he himself was stilling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lay them out beside each other, wrapping himself around Derek’s back and kissing his naked shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek wasn’t able to talk, just yet, but he grabbed Stiles hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Stiles nuzzled against the back of his neck. “I love us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek liked to think that their sex like was healthy. Considering all of the shit he and Stiles had been through, he was very impressed that they managed to navigate through all of their triggers and set boundaries as well as they did. And their colour system had saved them a lot of time. It was easy not to worry when both partners said they were green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t mean they had sex all the time. Derek knew that Stiles tried for once a week, but neither of them panicked if it was less than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek honestly wouldn’t mind if it was less than once a month. He just wanted to be with Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This did mean, though, that Derek was surprised when Stiles hand slipped up Derek’s thigh the day after some pretty spectaluar sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced towards the kitchen of the pack house, but Cora and Marco were distracted making out in their themselves, and he knew that everyone else had already wandered to their bedrooms for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, and Derek fondly rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remembered to call out their goodbyes as they left the house, heading to their own cottage hand in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles was on him the minute Derek closed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Derek said between kisses, carrying Stiles to the bedroom when his husband wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. “What’s this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stop thinking about last night,” Stiles said, pulling his shirt over his head, and then immediately going for Derek’s. “You were so hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek grinned, gently dropped Stiles on the bed before pulling back so they could both take their clothes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles, as always, was impressive at the speed in which he undressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want tonight?” He asked, pushing himself between Stiles legs, “the same thing? Or, I could fuck you?” He kissed Stiles inner thigh, “or I could blow you?” He started to lower his head, but Stiles next words made him freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will cost you extra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek raised his head, and Stiles was staring back at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t- that just came out,” Stiles sat up, his arms moving to cover his chest, and Derek moved away to give him space. “No, Derek, I- it’s not- I’m fine. It just slipped out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m not mad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think of you as- as like a client or anything!” Stiles wrapped his arms around himself. “I swear, I don’t think you’re anything like those guys…I don’t.. I don’t know-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Derek moved quickly as Stiles started to shiver. He grabbed the extra throw they kept beside the bed, and wrapped it around his husband. He rubbed his arms gently when Stiles leaned into his touch. “You’re fine, it’s just you and me. We’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that. It wasn’t like a flashback or something, I just,” Stiles shook his head. “This is so stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a slip up, that’s all. We’re going to get dressed, and watch a movie, and by tomorrow morning this won’t be anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Derek! I don’t want to ruin the whole night! We can still have sex!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lifted a brow, “what’s your colour right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green.” A pause. “Yellow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gave him a look, and Stiles deflated, leaning heavily against Derek’s chest as he pulled the blanket tightly around himself. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for. The night isn’t ruined, it’s just different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sweet. But I’m still sorry you’re married to such a mess of a human being.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Derek squeezed him tight, “ that’s my human mess you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted. Derek grinned into his hair, before he kissed his head and pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, we both have issues. We knew that going into this marriage, and it didn’t and isn’t going to stop either of us. Through thick and thin, right? Well, this is the thick. And I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the thicc.” Stiles muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek frowned, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles twisted around, “isn’t thick the good part, and thin the bad? Like thick is solid, and thin is flimsy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek sighed, “Stiles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, you're right,” Stiles wiggled more until he was facing Derek, and then he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “Thanks, Sourwolf. Who knew you’d get so good with words? We should have opted for writing our own vows after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could barely make it through the five minute ceremony as it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned, “you know me so well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek pushed forward, kissing Stiles only for the barest of moments before he pulled away again. Stiles looked calmer now, content if not happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek was sure he’d get a laugh out of him by the end of the night though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pajama time?” Stiles asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nodded, “then I’ll make the popcorn if you pull up a movie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night didn’t go as Stiles had planned, but Derek wasn’t disappointed. He got to spend the night with his husband curled into his side, and their dog sprawled across their laps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got to hear Stiles laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I only have one or two more ideas for these little fics. The series will be coming to a close soon, my dears. It’s been a wild ride &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let Me Show You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Riku give Derek and Cora the chance to see their family one last time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles sat cross legged, on hand clasped with Derek’s, the other with Cora’s. Charlie sat curled in his lap, and Riku sat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Riku had practiced this plenty of times before, but this was the first time they were bringing two other people in with them. It was exciting, but also kind of terrifying. If something went wrong, they weren’t sure what would happen… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles was confident nothing would go wrong though. And it was worth the risk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone ready?” Riku asked, his hands clasped with Cora and Derek’s as well, and his eyes already closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” Stiles said, closing his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Cora whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek grunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they were off. It felt different, than when Stiles did this on his own. Alone, it was a pull, but with three other people, it was more like they were all being dragged down, and then flipped back up again and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles opened his eyes, and they were all there. Together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did it,” Stiles said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku floated across from him, nodding in approval. Cora and Derek looked around with shocked faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where you go?” Derek asked, turning to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nice, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek’s brows furrowed, clearly this was something he didn’t want to joke about. But that was Stiles way, and it really wasn’t about him right now. They could talk about it later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Stiles and Riku had more work to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step 2?” Stiles asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both closed their eyes again, concentrating on the people they were wanting to draw to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had tried this in the real world, sitting in a circle with Derek and Cora beside them, but it hadn’t worked. There were too many people trying to get through. And while Derek and Cora had enjoyed talking to Talia and Laura through Stiles, it hadn’t been the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Stiles had thought up this plan, so that Derek and Cora could see their pack, together, one last time. A proper goodbye before they saw each other in the afterlife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles took a deep breath, felt the anchor of Charlie against his leg, and felt something snap in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it had worked when Derek’s hand tightened around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More snaps, more people joining them. Stiles only opened his eyes again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to see Talia, smiling down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Cora choked, letting go of Stiles hand to hug her mother. Derek did the same, the three of them holding each other tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More joined in, and Stiles soon found himself having to step back, giving room for the pack hug that was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned when he felt something brush his shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have known you’d end up here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, apparently even I can only cheat death a handful of times.” Peter said, grinning at Stiles. “It grew boring anyway. Turns out, there’s more to life than… life. But you knew that already, didn't you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles eyed him warily, “so you’re bugging your family in the afterlife now, is that it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, no, I had enough of them when I was living. I’ve been spending my time finding the people I would have loved to meet before. I even got to spend some quality time with the infamous Desert Wolf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles scowled, “gross. Why are you here, then, if you weren’t with the Hales?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I felt the pull for the Hale pack, I knew who would be on the other side. Couldn’t resist a chat, though I’m sure it won’t be our last.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes again, “uh huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always knew you would be a Hale, you know, your eyerolls match ours perfectly. I only wished I could have been the one to bring you into our fold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Stiles raised his hand, preparing to snap Peter away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t seem to mind. “Until next time, Stiles Hale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Uncle Creeper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned, all teeth, and Stiles snapped him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku floated up next to him, his eyes on the pack hug still going on in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek’s uncle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want to join in on the reunion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorted, “Peter’s not a hugger. He came to talk to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a long talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It never is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them watched as the hug disengaged a bit, the pack all talking, but never letting go of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku turned to him. “We don’t have much more time in us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded, a sad smile spreading across his face, as he watched Derek bend down to hug a younger boy who he knew was Derek’s brother. “No. But let’s give them all the time we can.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Love You (To The Moon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The campfire on the night of the full moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles tilted his head back and howled, feeling his chest swell when a chorus of wolves joined in a moment later. They weren’t as far away as he had thought, already heading back from their moonlit run.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That meant he should really get started on those hot dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grill was set up over the firepit, and Melissa helped arrange the hot dogs with him. His dad was already slumped in the lawn chair between them, his head angled back awkwardly, and snoring loudly. Lisa and Isaac’s girls were curled up on his lap, fast asleep with him. His dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> pass out with the toddlers by 10:30. Stiles couldn’t fault him for it though, the man loved being a grandfather to all of the packs kids. He’d been running around with all four of them all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles called to Lucinda and Nicky, who were a few yards away, playing fetch with Charlie. The four year old had grown very fond of the dog, and Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if Charlie had a buddy to play with soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky could be very persuasive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans were just finishing getting everything set up when the wolves came barreling out of the trees, Izzy leading the way. This was only her third full moon run, and it was already her favorite night of the month. None of them had any doubt she would make an amazing Alpha some day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that day was a long way away, and for now, the pack celebrated every full moon together, happy with the peace and love and family they had found in each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pack hadn’t been made in any conventional way. Derek had turned Isaac when he was a teenager, and then hadn’t spoken to him for years in between. Marco had only turned Andy because he’d been sick, and apparently he had not taken the news that werewolves were real well. Until he’d realized the bite would save his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Stiles… Stiles had joined the pack, kicking and screaming, and it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles leaned back when he felt strong arms wrap around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun howling at the moon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Derek pressed a kiss to his cheek, “did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles grinned, turning in Derek’s arms so he could kiss his husband properly. They only pulled away when Izzy and Nicky started giggling at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Stiles said, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “To the moon and back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you to the stars.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles leaned back, “that’s not very werewolfy of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek shook his head at him, “do you want me to take it back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Stiles said dramatically, pulling Derek in close, “you’re stuck with me for life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Derek said, catching Stiles lips in a kiss once more. This time, they ignored the kids' laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ignored Cora’s wolf whistle too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah… their pack was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all folks :) </p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love these characters, but I've run out of stories for them. Time to move on &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you to all my lovely readers who read it all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>